Court Rolls of the Manor of Wakefield Vol I
Court Rolls of the Manor of Wakefield Vol I is a book by the Yorkshire Archaeological Society in 1901. It contains the records of the Court of the Manor of Wakefield from 1274-1297. As Altofts was governed by the Manor of Pontefract, only Normanton (sometimes called "Northmanton") is discussed. William Russel of Normanton was also juryman in the district and appears several times in records from 1275. Cases 1274/5 - Murder of Richard Pykard Richard Pykard, a Normanton resident, was murdered at Christmas in 1274. In the June 9, 1275 session, Robert, son of Adam Wymes of Staynford, was named the prime suspect due to testimonies he was near the body when discovered. He fled town and was not found. During the investigation it was found that shortly before his death, Richard and his servant Alkoc had seized a stray heifer that had been roaming Walton since August. As it was not permitted by the Earl of Surrey's bailiffs, it was deemed an illegal act and Alkoc was summoned to court. Juliana could not provide Alkoc due to his service, but they attended at a later date where Juliana was ruled liable for Richard's theft and ordered to pay a fine. 1275 - Brewing case On June 9th, four women were brought to court over illegal ale production and selling. The assize on bread and ale set about strict regulations over bread and beer prices and quality (alcoholic content in regards to beer). The accused were Juliana, the recently widowed wife of Richard Pykard; Isolda le Heud; Agnes, Wife of Robert the Cobbler, and the unnamed wife of Hugh Marmium. As Juliana was found to have been warned by the Earl of Surrey's ale tasters it was not fit regulation and threatened to sell anyway, she was fined 12d. The other women were fined 6d each. The town was fined a further 4s for not reporting the illegal operation. 1275 - John de Birstall trespass John de Birstall was summoned to court several times over a land dispute - John accusing Sir Henry of Kyrkeby (also known as "Sir John of Normanton") of stealing his cattle and Sir Henry accusing John of trespassing on his land. Neither attended the June 29th session of the court. Sir Henry was essogined by William Russel (Geoffrey de Northmanton as written witness) and John was essogined by his son Walter (John de Querneby as witness) On July 13th, the two men again failed to appear. John was essogined by Alan, a servant of John de Ravenesfeud (Peter de Walton as witness). Sir Henry, by William de Aynesford (Ralph de Chefeud as witness). Neither appeared again on August 10. This time Sir Henry as essoigned by William de Fetherstan (or "Phetherstan") with William Russel as a witness, saying Sir Henry was in the service of the king (by which he likely means their lord, John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey). Birstall this time failed to provide a reason for his nonattendance and his distraining (confiscation of goods) was ordered. Birstall finally attended court on September 21, though Sir Henry again did not and failed to provide any reason. Consequently he was distrained,and William Russel and William de Fetherstan were summoned to court to hear judgment since, as essoigners, were involved in the case. The latter could not be found, though Russel attended. It was ruled that John be handed over the cattle. 1286 - Juliana Pykard v Nicholas, Servant of the Parson of Northmanton Nicholas, Servant of the Parson (priest) of Northmanton, sued Juliana Pykard and her husband Adam Pykard (likely the wife and brother of Richard Pykard) over debt of 6d. They were ordered to pay him. In the countersuit settled on the same day, however, Nicholas was ordered to pay 6s.8d. in unspecified damages and was handed an additional 12d fine. 1297 - Robert Gunne case Normanton local Robert Gunne was due to attend court on the Sunday prior to Ascension Day. He failed to attend and no one provided a reason. Consequently he was fined 6d and the "whole ville" of Normanton was fined an additional 2d for failure to provide a reason. 1297 Maude de Birstall case Maude de Birstall repeatedly failed to attend court in 1297 over an unspecified case. If she was the wife of John de Birstall, it may be she was of old age. Robert the Cobbler repeatedly attended court to essoign her on January 25; March 25; Easter Friday; the Friday before Whitsuntide and June 24th. Robert the Goldsmith also essoigned her on Valentine's Day. Sources Category:Historical records